


The Crow's Nest

by cptnkillianjcnes (jarpadsnackles)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarpadsnackles/pseuds/cptnkillianjcnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Killian Jones opens a bakery across the street from the station, Sheriff Emma Swan gets more than just a new favorite breakfast spot. </p><p>Modern Day AU - Baker!Killian, Sheriff!Swan</p><p>Written for the lovely Claire (aka captainhooksavior) on tumblr for 2016's Captain Swan Secret Valentine. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crow's Nest

Emma didn’t know when the ‘For Lease’ sign across the street from her office had been taken down. It used to be a book shop; out-of-business for as long as she’d be working as the Sheriff. But by the time she’d noticed, there was some kind of restaurant being moved in. She watched as a few grumpy looking men unloaded bistro tables and chairs from a moving truck, dragging them into the dark of the business. Next came a large coffee machine, a set of bookshelves, and quite a few large glass display cases. She kept watching, but never saw anyone who appeared to be in charge. By the time she looked up again from the case file she was reading, all movement had ceased. 

However, being Sheriff has some perks. With a little snooping, Emma finds out the proprietors’ name is Killian Jones, and that he bought the business with cash, no loan; the Crow’s Nest, a surprisingly apt name for a bakery settled in the little sea-side town. Emma pulls on her leather jacket and locks the station up, walking casually across the street to knock on the door. There’s no answer, so Emma peeks in through the window. The tables have been haphazardly set up by the windows and around the right side of the large area. In the back there are a few comfy looking couches and armchairs set around low tables. The bookshelves she saw are set up in the two far corners. Along the left side of the space is the row of glass display cases, a counter with a register, and the coffee machine behind that. Emma figures either a bakery or a coffee shop. She tries knocking one more time; still no answer. 

With a sigh, Emma heads to Granny’s for her usual friday take-out of grilled cheese and onion rings. With a wave to Granny she slides onto her usual stool, nodding at Leroy down the counter. After a minute, Ruby comes to pour her a coffee.

“Did you see that there’s a new bakery in town?” Ruby asked, setting the coffee pot back on the machine before leaning against the counter across from Emma.

“Yes, I noticed, it’s across the street from my office,” Emma replied, smirking at her friend before narrowing her eyes suspiciously. “What do you know?”

“Oh, nothing, of course,” Ruby hedged, shrugging on shoulder and pretending to study her manicure. “Just that the guy who owns it is  _ super _ hot. He looks like he’d taste as sweet as those cupcakes he makes.”

Emma responds to Ruby’s wiggling eyebrows with an eyeroll of her own, slapping down a ten and grabbing her to-go bag from the counter, waving to Granny as she backs out the door. 

* * *

Three days later, Emma sat at her desk, head in her hands, trying to will away the headache looming behind her eyes. At the next desk, David chattered away, unaware of her growing annoyance. Emma loved David like a brother; although he was her boss as Chief of Police, he had ‘adopted’ her in college and they had been inseparable ever since. Emma had come to view his wife, Mary Margaret, as a sort of mother-figure. Lord knew the woman was always trying to mother-hen Emma, checking up on her via text at least once a day, and insisting that Emma come over for “family dinner” every Sunday night. Emma pretended to be put out by the obligation, but inside she loved that she finally had a ‘family’ of her own. 

“Earth to Emma?” David called, leaning towards her. “You still with me?” 

“Yeah, David, sorry. Headache.” 

“You need to go home? I can handle things here…”

“No it’s alright, I’ve got to finish this paperwork from Regina’s latest grievance,” Emma explained, lifting up the corner of a large file. Regina Mills, the town Mayor, came in at least once a week to complain to Emma about this person or that, and demanding that Emma do something about it. Emma slapped the file shut, leaning back in her chair. “I need some coffee.” 

“Oh yeah, that’s what I was supposed to pick up yesterday! I totally forgot. Sorry, Emma. I know how you get when you don’t have coffee.”

Emma thunked her empty mug back down on her desk with a groan, throwing David a glare for good measure. She started to pull her wallet out of her drawer when David interrupted. 

“Here, my treat, since I forgot,” he added, giving her a twenty and a sheepish smile. “Can you get me a donut or something, too?” 

“Sure.” Emma pulled on her beanie and wrapped her scarf around her neck. It was just across the street to the bakery, but the weather had finally started to turn cold, all the leaves already off the trees. “Be right back.”

She crossed the street at a brisk pace, pushing open the door with a gust of wind. The chimes tinkled above her as she looked around, noticing the few other patrons in the shop. Belle was tucked in a corner reading a book, Will next to her munching on a donut and glaring at his phone. A few guys from Leroy’s construction crew were huddled together around a small table. But there was no one behind the counter. Emma walked over, bending to look at all the desserts in the display case. 

Amazed by the assortments of cookies, cupcakes, donuts, and cakes, Emma didn’t notice someone appear next to her. 

“Looking for something particular, love?” Emma jumped, whipping around to see who she assumes is Killian Jones standing behind her. She takes an automatic step back, bumping into the display cases. Killian reached out to steady her, but withdrew his hand before it landed on her arm. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“I’m fine,” Emma assured him, mentally shaking herself. She tried not to stare but she couldn’t help notice that his eyes were the kind of blue women wrote poems about.

_ Get it together, Swan _ , she thought, tugging on the hem of her jacket to straighten it. 

“You must be Mrs. Swan, the sheriff?” Killian asked, stepping back and brushing his flour-covered hands on his apron. Emma glanced down, noticing the angry red burns traveling up from Killian’s left hand along his forearm. Noticing, Killian immediately put his hands behind his back, clearing his throat quietly.

“Sorry,” Emma hedged, a blush creeping up her cheek at being caught staring. “Uh, no Mrs., just Emma. But yes, sheriff. It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Jones,” she added, thrusting her hand towards him. He hesitated for a moment, and Emma thought he was trying not to smirk as he reached out and shook her hand. His grip was firm but not harsh, and she could feel the soft flour coating his palms. 

“So what can I get for you, Ms. Swan?” Killian asked, moving back behind the counter. 

“Two coffees, black. And, uh,” bending over again, Emma searched through the display cases. “Two of the blueberry glazed donuts, and I guess I’ll do one of the chocolate frosted.”

“You guess?” Killian asked over his shoulder, already pouring two coffees into to-go cups. “Something else more to your taste?” Emma pretended not to notice the obvious innuendo, or the lecherous look Killian tossed over his shoulder at her.

“Nope,” Emma replied quickly, shoving her hands into her jacket pockets. Killian brought over the coffees and a brown paper bag, but as Emma reached for her wallet, he laid his hand softly on her forearm. 

“On the house. A thank you for Storybrooke’s finest.”

“No, but thank you. It’s on David.” Emma held out the twenty, which Killian ignored. “He’s just my boss,” Emma said, not sure why she felt the need to clarify. “Just take the money, Jones.” 

He did after another moment, quickly making change and placing it in her open palm. Emma smiled at him as she pocketed it, reaching out for the coffee and donuts. She froze when Killian put his hand over hers.

“Have a good day, Swan.” Emma muttered a ‘you too’ as she ducked away from him, briskly leaving the shop. She hurried back across the street, trying to ignore how hard her heart was beating against her sternum. She handed David his coffee and flopped into her chair. David glanced over at her with a knowing smirk.

“Did you meet Jones?” he asked, pulling the lid off his coffee and blowing at the steam. Emma burned her tongue taking a large gulp of her coffee.

“Yup,” was all she replied, knowing that David was digging. 

“He seems like a nice enough guy. I met him yesterday at Granny’s.”

“That’s nice, David.” Emma pointedly flipped open the Mills file and got back to work. With a sigh, David stood from his desk and stretched. 

“I’m going out to the mines, see how things are going with that expansion Leroy’s doing. I’ll be back in an hour or so, hold down the fort?” David asked, pulling on his jacket and slipping his gun into the holster on his hip. Emma nodded, not looking up from her work. She felt bad for brushing him off when he pressed a kiss to the top of her head with a ‘later sis’. 

As soon as the door closed behind him Emma slumped in her chair. She knew she’d been short with him lately, but she couldn’t get out of this mental funk. Every year around this time she’d get grumpy and snippy with everyone around her. It bothered her to no end that Neal still had this effect on her after 10 years, but she couldn’t help that this time of year got to her. Tallahassee was supposed to be the answer to all their problems, instead, it left her alone, in jail, with nothing to her name but her yellow Bug and the clothes she had in it. She used to think that it was her fault for trusting a thief, but over time she realized that it wasn’t her fault and stopped blaming herself. However, it didn’t make this month any easier.

Emma pushed a hand through her blonde curls as she pulled her cell phone from her pocket. She almost called, but chickened out at the last minute, not wanting to get into a long conversation with David about Neal and her past.

_ Sorry I was such an asshole…  _ she sent.

_ It’s okay, I understand _ , came David’s reply a moment later. Emma smiled softly at her phone; David never got mad at her, like she imagined a real brother would act.

* * *

The following morning found Emma alone at work, reading through a list of possible contractors to do the repairs to the old clock tower above the library. She nearly fell out of her seat as the door to the station banged open, standing from her desk quickly, hand on the butt of her pistol. 

“Sorry, love. Didn’t mean to frighten you!” Killian announced himself, swaggering into the station with a to-go coffee in one hand and a brown paper bag in the other. He plopped both onto her desk with a grin, then flopped himself into her vacant desk chair. “Bit touchy, eh?” he added, gesturing towards her hand, still on her gun. Emma quickly crossed her arms instead.

“Well when you come bursting in here at-” she glanced at the clock, “seven in the morning, banging doors like a bat out of hell, you should expect this reaction from any normal person.” 

“Ah, Swan, you’re anything but normal,” Killian deadpans at her. Emma doesn’t know what to say, so she settles for her famous eye roll. Not noticing - or choosing to ignore, Emma thinks - Killian slaps his hand down on the desk. “Anyway, I saw you sitting over here all by your lonesome, and I’ve brought you some breakfast.” He nudges the bag towards her. Emma huffs, but steps around his extended foot to lean against her desk. She uncrosses her arms to reach for the paper bag, unfolding the top to reveal a fresh-smelling bearclaw donut. Emma can’t help the sound of contentment that escapes her lips at the smell of her favorite donut. But-

“Who told you?” 

“Told me what, love?”

“Stop calling me love. That bearclaws are my favorite.” Emma sets the bag down again, which Killian frowns at before he quirks an eyebrow at her.

“Why, no one, Swan. It was just a lucky guess.”

Emma squints at him skeptically before picking the bag back up, reaching in for the glazed donut. Killian watches with rapt attention as she takes a bite. Emma can’t help but groan, eyes closed in bliss. Killian beams at her, until she opens his eyes and he quickly schools his expression.

“Is this a bribe?” Emma asks around a mouthful of donut. Killian looks genuinely shocked that she would ask, but he recovers quickly.

“You really think me the type?” He asks, crossing his arms in a perfect mockery of her.

“I don’t know you enough to know what type of man you are, Jones.”

“Well then I intend to remedy that,” Killian states, standing from his chair. Without another word he strolls out of her office. 

“Thank you for the donut!” Emma shouts belatedly. Killian pauses with one foot out the front door, turning back to her with a grin and a mock salute before disappearing. Emma rolls her eyes as she sits down in her office chair, immediately reaching for the rest of her bearclaw. 

Licking the glaze from her fingertips, Emma smiles to herself, trying desperately - and failing - not to look across the street at the front of Killian’s shop. 


End file.
